


Should Have Known Better

by rubyofkukundu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fights, Gangs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean gets mixed up with a rival gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Known Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 29 minutes for the prompt: Fight Night.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://petitte-soeur.livejournal.com/90259.html>

Sean should have known better than to walk through the park in a rival gang's territory late at night. He's been too careless. But he's justified in a way; there haven't been any fights in weeks. And besides, he'd thought that since he and Baz had been…  
  
Well, it doesn't matter what he'd thought.  
  
They close in on him in the darkness, knives flashing in the cold, night air.  
  
Sean tries to fight back, but he's one against many, and all he can do is hold them off a little before they swarm over him.  
  
And all the while, Sean knows. He's seen; Baz is there with them, shouting and jeering.  
  
Hah.  
  
For a moment, Sean thinks it might be better if they kill him right here and now.  
  
They don't.  
  
They're not out for murder tonight, only for fun. All they do is rough Sean up a bit and walk away, laughing and whooping, leaving him winded and bleeding on the gritty floor.  
  
Five minutes later, one of them returns.  
  
Baz.  
  
He scuffs his feet on the ground and looks down at Sean. "I'm sorry," is all he says.  
  
Sean coughs, anger burning his throat. "What the fuck?" he shouts. "What the fuck, Baz? What the fuck?"  
  
Baz takes a few steps away then walks back. "Look, man," he starts and then pauses. "Even if I'd tried to stop them they'd still…"  
  
They'd still have come looking for a fight. Sean knows. Of course Sean knows. That's how these things work. Baz wouldn't risk his neck by trying to stop them; no-one in their right mind would. And even if he had, Baz is so far down the chain that they'd just laugh in his face and do it anyway.  
  
It still hurts though, the betrayal. Hurts that Baz let them do this to him. Hurts that he'd been so foolish to think that fucking Baz would have changed anything. Hurts to realize that he's still glad it's him and not Baz curled up on the floor like this.  
  
Snarling, Sean spits a mouthful of blood onto the path. "Fuck off, Baz," he says.  
  
Baz does as he's told.  
  
And all Sean is left with is the sound of receding footsteps and the sting of gravel on his cheek.


End file.
